Sister Where Art Thouh?
by Miracle Addict
Summary: A tale of two women just trying to survive the trials of Westros.


Chapter 1

The black shadow of the wall casing down covering everything in an eternal night. Snow beating down and wind whipping into a frenzy, a lonely figure stands in the light of the fire, closely watching reds appear in the sky, so bright he almost thought it was morning when it came to him " The prophecy" he mutters. Hugging his cloak tighter around his body, "It is time."

 _In the capital, king's landing_

Outside in a sunroom overlooking the ocean another feast laid out to perfection, ignored by a couple with nothing but disdain for each other, looking anywhere but each other in the early evening they saw a flash of red in the sky. The wind began to blow harder sending the petals on the plants around them into a frenzy, the sky darken with thunder and lightning, waves roared and a ship of unknown origin bang against the rocks. Two figures lay on the beach not moving as the king looked down upon the beach he ordered his men "quick go see what happened."

As the guards came upon the wreckage the figures became more pronounced in the shape of women, two to be exact. The guards became unsure as to help them wanting to know if they be friend or foe. The strange clothes the wear gave Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the kingsguard, a cause to bring them back to the king for questions at least he might get some answers on why ladies are washed up on a shore in clothes not fit for public or travel. As he picked up the dark haired girl she groaned and jarred awake "Allie…" she whispered "where is Allie…"

"Allie?" Ser Barristan asked " who are you?"

"...Shade.." she coughed out "..w..wh..where is Allie…?"

"The lady with long auburn locks if her name is Allie then she is fine. Rest child I will get you both to help."

"Th..tha….thank you." Shade spoke as she rolled back into unconsciousness.

"Quick back to Red Keep, we must get them to the Maester."

Allie was the first to wake in the Red Keep, with a king and advisors wanting answers it took no time for her to end up in soaking wet jeans in front of the Iron Throne. " _shit..that's the Iron Throne and That is King Robert…..HOLY FUCK WE ARE IN GAME OF THRONES… FUCK US… FUCK ME … DISHONOR ON MY COW.. Shade is not going to believe this."_ Allie wanted to faint but she steeled herself in preparation for having to bullshit her way out of this situation.

"My king" Allie greeted with a curtsy. King Robert looked upon the women with uncertainty.

"who are you child?" he asked.

"Alexandra Lin…. Jaegerjaquez, My King," she threw out hoping that the lasted name she just pulled out of her ass would satisfy his curiosity.

"And the other girl they pulled of the beach the beach with you is?"

"My childhood friend Shade Celeste Sanchez." hopping the king didn't notice the strange name. _Thank you TV._ The King called on his Brother-in-Law to help get the women settled, Jaime Lannister was brought before Allie.

"Mi Lady, I am Sir Jaime Lannister and I'm at your service." he went into "Well at least you aren't nobles because not even the weirdest of the lot have those names."

"We are a odd couple of peasants," Allie responds. The king let out a hearty laugh.

"Haha… well at least you are entertaining. How would you to like to recover here in the red keep and then be my daughter's hand maidens."

"That is a very gracious offer for a couple of peasants my king."

"What can I say she needs a more diverse staff in these crucial years.. it seems more of her playmates are becoming more and estranged." a bow and kissed Allie's hand. Allie internally gaged, before forcing a smile.

"My my a knight with prettier hair than I, one could mistake you for a lovely woman, Sir Jaime." Her words came out sweetly but if you saw the forced smile you knew they were nothing but poison.

Jaime let a small chuckle out, "I suppose I'll let you know my hair tricks so we don't let that happen, Mi Lady."

Allie faked a gasp,"Hair secrets are sacred!"

The duo stared at each other before laughing as they left the great hall. Cersei glared at the auburn haired girl as she moved out of earshot. "What do you plan to do with them, my king." Taking a sip of wine. 'Keep them to be his whores no doubt. At least Jaime will stay faithful to me.'"I think they will be a good influence on our daugther, Mi Queen." As he finishes another goblet of wine. He thinks to himself 'and maybe she'll turnout to be less of a cunt than her breeder'

Allie and Jaime walked down the corridor her face making a wince every so often.

"How much further?" She asked growing impatient. Her wet clothes didn't seem to be drying and she was growing colder, the jeans were chaffing her legs in an uncomfortable manner.

"Almost there Mi Lady, the room that we are headed to has your companion in it." Jaime Looked down at the young women. "The King wanted you two to be roomed together, for both of your safety." he spoke with a sly tone, as if hinting at a danger around the corner.

"Shit." Allie muttered under her breath. 'I hope she hasn't woken up yet. And did Jaime just hint at an assassination attempt from the head bitch herself….COME ON we haven't even be here a whole day.' As they reached the chamber that held Shade, Allie thought of ways to explain the situation that they were in to her but came up empty. 'Well I might as well just shout it out and wait for her to calm down.'

Upon entering the room Allie looked at the larger than life room covered in reds and golds. It was lavishly arranged one could say it looked gaudy. Allie wrinkled her nose, she looked towards the bed and noticed Shade still asleep.

'Thank the lord for that. Gaudy room Shade still asleep.'

Allie quickly began taking her clothes off not caring for Sir Jaime standing in the door shocked that the young woman's brash behavior.

Wet jeans plopped to the ground as did her jacket and shirt. She walked to the bed quickly getting under the covers trying to warm herself.

"Thank you Sir, but I'm wet, cold, and exhausted. I would like to nap briefly before dinner." Allie Snuggled down into the covers. "If you could shut the door on the way out Sir, It would be much appreciated."

Jaime was gobsmacked and this woman's brashness once again. ' _I won't let the door smack me on the way out….bitch.'_

In the bed next to Allie a pair of grey eyes shot open. _'Where am I? Where is Allie?'_

 _A/N:_ I hope everyone enjoyed and Remember to comment!


End file.
